


A Close Shave

by shinysylver



Series: Soulmate 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants Steve to shave so he has to too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Note: Well folks, I just wrote my very first porn. And not just a little porny...it is a flat out PWP. This is for my H50 prompt table in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/profile)[**h50_50**](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/) Community. The prompt was **SMOOTH**. My prompt table can be found here: [Sensational Sensations](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/52922.html)

Danny rubbed at the rough stubble on his face. He had never noticed how rough stubble felt rubbing against skin until recently. Rachel had complained about his the entire time they had been married. She had complained that it irritated her skin, even leaving some sensitive places red and raw but he had always brushed it off. Now that it was happening to him he took it a lot more seriously.

He hated to shave it, he really did, but the only way that he could get Steve to agree to a close shave was if he went first. With a sigh, Danny reached for the shaving cream. He couldn’t believe the things he was willing to do for that man. Never mind that it was mostly out of a selfish desire to keep Steve’s bristly stubble away from _his_ inner thigh. It was worse than rug burn.

“What’s taking so long?” Steve asked from the other side of the door.

“Beauty takes time.” Danny remarked primly. With a sigh he grabbed the razor and drug it over his cheek.

“Beauty huh?” Steve laughed. “I still don’t see why I have to stay out here.”

“Because, Steven, I am holding a sharp object near my neck. I don’t need you in here bringing disaster like--OUCH!” Danny nicked his jaw, and reached for the toilet paper. “Damn it that was your fault!”

“My fault? How was that my fault?” Steve asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Because everything is your fault!” Danny responded childishly. “Now go away!”

“Alright, alright.” Steve laughed. “Try not to dull _all_ of the razors.”

A few minutes later Danny was admiring his face in the mirror. Sure he had a few nicks, okay more than a few--there were six little blood soaked pieces of toilet paper stuck to his face, but it wasn’t that bad a job if he did say so himself.

“Your turn.” He announced as he opened the door.

Steve didn’t move from his spot on the bed. He was staring at Danny’s face like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

“What?” Danny asked defensively.

“I’m just wondering if we’re going to need to get you a blood transfusion.” Steve said. “You only had to remove the hair not the skin.”

“Is the commenting really necessary?” Danny asked exasperated.

“ _I_ think so.” Steve said getting up and moving closer to inspect Danny’s face. He reached up and wiped off a smudge of shaving cream near Danny’s ear.

“Well I don’t.” Danny said smacking Steve’s hand away and pushing him toward the bathroom. “It’s your turn.”

Danny flopped over on the bed and watched through the open bathroom door as Steve shaved. Steve lathered up his face and began shaving immediately with long sure strokes. Steve shaved like he did everything else. He didn’t hesitate at all and his hand was sure and steady.

It was that confidence and clarity of purpose that made Danny love Steve. Danny was cocky and he knew there were things he did well but he was also a worrier. He always thought about the “what ifs.” What if the car swung wild on the next curve? What if the Governor’s offer of immunity ran out? What if Rachel _did_ take Grace away? What if something bad happened to Grace? Steve on the other hand was the opposite he rushed in head first. Once he made a decision he never second guessed it. If something went wrong Steve would just find a way to fix it. No matter what.

Of course those were also thing things about Steve that drove him crazy. It made Danny worry about him. It frustrated Danny to no end…and it really turned him on. He was pretty sure that he had mental issues but at this point it was probably better to just roll with it.

“There.” Steve said leaving the bathroom. “All smooth.”

Danny glared at Steve’s perfectly shaved face. It really pissed him off that there wasn’t a single nick.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Is there anything you aren’t good at?” Danny asked.

Steve pursed his lips and pretended to think. “No.”

Danny rolled his eyes as Steve made his way to lie down next to him on the bed. Once Steve was situated he reached up to caress Danny’s jaw, removing the little pieces of toilet paper.

“You should be glad I’m good at everything.” Steve said suggestively as he leaned in to brush his lips briefly against Danny’s.

“Everything huh?” Danny asked his voice husky. He reached up and pulled Steve’s head down for a deeper kiss, enjoying the way Steve’s stubble-free skin felt against his own.

After a moment, Steve began to kiss down Danny’s jaw line, nibbling gently on the extra-sensitive skin causing him to moan. The sensation was like nothing Danny had ever felt before and his hands began move of their own accord, roaming over the hard contours of Steve’s chest, pulling desperately at his shirt. After several minutes of trying in vain to rid Steve of his shirt, Danny gave up and pushed Steve away.

“Prove it.” Danny said as he quickly stood up and rid himself of his shirt and began to frantically pull at his belt buckle. “Prove just how good you are, Commander.”

“Gladly,” Steve said as he moved to stand in front of Danny.

Steve knocked Danny’s hands out of the way and began to deftly unbuckle the belt while kissing his way down Danny’s chest. Once the belt was undone, Steve knelt down, pulling Danny’s pants and boxers all the way down in one motion.

Danny’s cock sprang forward, aching for attention, but as in all things Steve had to be contrary. He ignored Danny’s cock and instead leaned in to rub his smooth face along Danny’s pelvis, occasionally pausing to bite gently along the hip bone. All the while Steve’s hands were caressing up and down Danny’s thighs, and squeezing his ass.

Danny groaned as his erection swelled more than he ever thought possible. “Will you get on with it already?”

“With what?” Steve asked innocently as he pulled back to look up at Danny.

“With what? He asks. As if my cock isn’t hanging out for all to see,” Danny muttered.

“Who are you talking to?” Steve asked with a smirk as he gently ran his nails down the sides of Danny’s thighs.

“Steven!” Danny exclaimed desperately. “Please!”

“Well when you ask nicely.” Steve said leaning forward to deep throat Danny’s cock in one motion causing Danny’s knees to go weak. If Steve didn’t have such a firm grip on his thighs he might very well have collapsed.

Steve pulled back most of the way and began to swirl his tongue around the tip of Danny’s cock. Soon Steve developed a rhythm that had Danny lost in bliss. Before long Danny couldn’t hold back his instincts, and involuntarily reach down to grab hold of Steve’s head and began thrusting gently forward.

Danny looked down to watch his cock thrust in and out of Steve’s mouth and nearly came from the sight alone. Steve locked eyes with him and reached up to pull gently at Danny’s balls which tipped him over the edge. He thrust his head back with the power of his orgasm and came in several spurts, all while Steve kept sucking gently.

After he came, Danny couldn’t stand any longer and stumbled backwards to collapse on the bed, nearly tripping on the pants that were still around his ankles. He felt the bed move next to him as Steve joined him but didn’t even have the energy left to open his eyes. He was completely and blessedly relaxed for the first time in days.

“So,” Steve said. “Did I prove my skills to your satisfaction?”

“Mmm,” Danny mumbled in assent. “You’re amazing, Babe.”

“You’re about to go to sleep aren’t you?” Steve asked with amusement.

“Mmm.” Danny agreed as he rolled over closer to Steve.

“Fine.” Steve said settling down with his back to Danny. “But after your nap it’s my turn.”

Danny reached his arm out and wrapped it around Steve’s hip before drifting off.


End file.
